1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an exercise machine for simulating skiing. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved exercise machine which permits the user to simulate either slalom or cross-country type snow-skiing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Both downhill slalom and cross-country snow skiing are known to provide an excellent physical workout. However, due to geographical location, climate, etc., access to a skiing environment is often not available. Additionally, each form of skiing is substantially different, requiring different equipment and necessitating the use of different muscles. Additionally, for the amateur skier, proper physical training for either, nonetheless each, of these sports prior to engaging in their rigors is often an impossibility.
A number of attempts to provide an exercise machine designed to simulate snow skiing, particularly cross-country skiing, have been made. However, none of these have the ability to be easily converted between an exercise device for simulating cross-country skiing and a device for simulating downhill slalom skiing. Additionally, just as actual skiing conditions may vary, it is desirable to provide an exercise machine which simulates multiple types of skiing which may be adjusted to provide different levels of difficulty. The present invention meets these previously unfilled needs.